Quattro Picnic, Un Matrimonio
by Lady Memory
Summary: Severus Snape odia i picnic e l'estate. C'è qualcosa o qualcuno che potrebbe fargli cambiare idea? Una storia nata dal prompt "Severus e l'estate" di MagieSinister Forum. Just a small story for my Italian readers.


**Quattro picnic, un matrimonio**

by Lady Memory

_Severus Snape odia i picnic e l'estate. C'è qualcosa o qualcuno che potrebbe fargli cambiare idea?_

Una storia nata dal prompt "Severus e l'estate" di MagieSinister Forum.

Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati.

Grazie a tutti coloro che vorranno leggere e lasciarmi un messaggio.

...

**Quattro picnic, un matrimonio**

La prima volta accadde durante la riunione per la preparazione del picnic autunnale.

Minerva aveva ripreso quell'antica festa che era stata in voga ad Hogwarts per secoli, ma che Albus Dumbledore aveva pensato bene di cancellare in tempi più recenti e pericolosi, senza poi curarsi di riproporla. Indubbiamente, Dumbledore non aveva un animo così romantico da rimpiangere quell'usanza gioiosa, ma la nuova preside sì.

Di conseguenza, all'inizio dell'anno scolastico, Minerva aveva annunciato a tutto lo staff che nel giro di un paio di settimane si sarebbe svolto il picnic di Mezzo Autunno. La preside aveva sorriso ai suoi colleghi ed aveva spiegato le origini della sua iniziativa, descrivendole in dettaglio soprattutto ai professori più giovani e totalmente ignari (e se ne erano aggiunti svariati al corpo insegnanti dopo la fine della seconda guerra magica).

Inizialmente, aveva ricordato, la festa era nata per favorire relazioni amichevoli – e perché no, anche qualcosa di più tenero – tra i membri del collegio professorale. Il picnic prevedeva la partecipazione di coppie estratte a sorte, e l'occasione era sempre stata molto apprezzata dal personale femminile, che cercava in tutti i modi di truccare la lotteria magica per farsi assegnare i partner desiderati; un po' meno dai rappresentanti maschili, che la vedevano a volte come un obbligo seppure simpatico, a volte come una minaccia alla loro libertà personale.

Ora, i professori di vecchia data ad Hogwarts si conoscevano talmente bene tra loro da sapere di non rischiare nient'altro che un attacco di indigestione. Era infatti compito della collega di sesso femminile la preparazione di una vasta gamma di cibarie a sorpresa - da portare rigorosamente in un cestino espandibile - mentre ai rappresentanti del sesso forte era richiesta un'attività più rudemente mascolina quale la collocazione di tavolini, sedie, tovaglie e altri ammennicoli utili per la gita, che andava fatta nel parco della scuola, il più possibile distanziati gli uni dagli altri.

Ma alla fine, gli astuti professori maschi trovavano sempre modo di scorgere gli altri colleghi a distanza, sbracciandosi in saluti ed iniziando conversazioni urlate che facevano finalmente cedere le loro compagne, desiderose anche loro di riunirsi alle amiche con cui avevano tante cose da condividere. E così, le coppie diventavano presto gruppetti animati, dove uomini e donne chiacchieravano riuniti ma separati, e dove si continuava a mangiare il delizioso cibo arrivato direttamente dalle cucine degli elfi, abbondantemente prezzolati dalle professoresse per risolvere anche quel problema.

Solo i professori più anziani avevano un ricordo di quel lieto periodo, e tutto sommato, il pensiero di riprendere l'abitudine a quella festa non era troppo spiacevole. Il gruppetto dei giovani era invece particolarmente agitato, perché, come tutti i giovani, prendeva la cosa molto seriamente. E perciò Neville Longbottom, tirocinando in Erbologia, era angosciato all'idea di poter finire con la professoressa Sprout in intima conversazione sull'erbetta… mentre Hermione Granger, assistente in Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, si preoccupava che le sue capacità culinarie non fossero all'altezza, non sapendo che barare chiedendo una mano agli elfi sarebbe stato lo sport più praticato in quell'occasione.

Tutti i giovani poi speravano ardentemente di non dover passare la giornata con qualcuno che poteva essere paragonato ad un nonno o ad una zia - e solo per essere gentili.

Ad esempio, Herbert Doyle, nuovo supplente di Antiche Rune, considerava con orrore la possibilità di venir abbinato a Minerva McGonagall. Era sicuro che sarebbe successo qualcosa di sbagliato, o che lui avrebbe detto qualcosa di sbagliato che avrebbe minato la sua aspettativa di passare definitivamente di ruolo. Invece, si augurava fortemente che la lotteria magica considerasse non solo nomi e mansioni ma anche le età, e che perciò lo abbinasse con la deliziosa aiuto professoressa Granger, di cui ammirava segretamente la cultura e le curve.

Fu quindi con ansia mista ad aspettativa che il gruppo dei professori si riunì nella Sala Grande per conoscere il suo destino.

Minerva aveva preparato due grandi paioli sul tavolo della sala. In quello alla sua destra, erano stati inseriti i nomi delle donne, su leggiadre strisce rosate di pergamena. In quello alla sua sinistra, giacevano i nomi degli uomini, su strisce di pergamena del monotono colore giallastro proprio appunto delle pergamene. Non valeva la pena sprecarsi per i maschi, tanto non avrebbero mai apprezzato…

Dopo il discorsetto benaugurale in cui vennero ribadite le regole del gioco – regole che tutti ovviamente pensavano di trasgredire, inclusa Minerva - il gruppo rimase silenzioso in fremente attesa, e la preside alzò la bacchetta con sapiente uso di suspense. Una pergamena uscì svolazzando dal paiolo di sinistra.

"Filius Flitwick!" Minerva dichiarò con un sorriso al diretto interessato, che sorrise di rimando senza nessuna preoccupazione. Gli altri uomini lo guardarono con interesse e segreta invidia. Nessuno era bravo come Filius ad addormentarsi ai picnic.

Le donne invece si irrigidirono in ansia. A chi di loro sarebbe toccato portarsi dietro il piccolo professore?

"Sibilla!" esclamò con un sorrisetto divertito Minerva. Per tradizione, le donne erano chiamate solo col nome, anche perché di solito non erano molte. I professori che non avessero trovato una compagna avrebbero festeggiato tutti insieme in una bella tavolata, e questa, inutile dirlo, era la segreta speranza che animava il gruppo dei maschi più anziani.

Sibilla resse bene l'impatto. Sapeva che non le sarebbe costato una gran fatica. Lei e Filius si conoscevano da troppo tempo per aver qualcosa di cui parlare. Avrebbero mangiato insieme, poi lui si sarebbe sdraiato sulla coperta con la scusa di guardare il cielo e il resto del pomeriggio sarebbe stato libero.

Man mano che i nomi uscivano, i chiamati sorridevano o facevano del loro meglio per sembrare sorridenti. Minerva si stava chiaramente divertendo, e fu ancora più contenta quando venne abbinata a Horace Slughorn. Non aveva problemi con nessuno dei suoi sottoposti, ma Horace le stava particolarmente simpatico ed era un commensale ideale, quindi apprezzò la scelta dei paioli.

I quali paioli sembravano aver percepito i desideri dei presenti quasi al cento per cento. Infatti, gli unici nomi rimasti erano quelli dei più giovani, e i ragazzi del gruppo cominciarono ad avere un'aria meno tesa e verdastra, anche se c'era una terribile incognita in attesa nel fondo di uno dei calderoni: il professor Severus Snape.

Sopravvissuto miracolosamente al morso di Nagini, Severus Snape era rientrato in servizio quasi subito. Il suo carattere non era cambiato neanche un po' nonostante le pubbliche scuse e l'Ordine di Merlino di Classe Suprema al Platino inventato appositamente per lui e Harry Potter. I suoi colleghi più anziani sapevano per esperienza come comportarsi con lui, ma per i più giovani, un incontro nei corridoi con Severus Snape era sinonimo di intenso malessere. In particolare per i suoi due ex-allievi più recenti, Granger e Longbottom, di cui lui sembrava divertirsi malignamente a sottolineare ogni minima svista.

Di conseguenza, quando Minerva lesse la striscia di pergamena, il viso le si rabbuiò per un attimo e la voce le uscì molto più pacata.

"Severus Snape."

Si fece silenzio di colpo. Le donne già abbinate tirarono un respiro di sollievo e improvvisamente sembrarono enormemente contente dei partner a cui erano state assegnate. Ma le pochissime altre rimaste si sentirono gelare fino alle ossa.

Minerva abbozzò un sorriso alquanto preoccupato – sapeva bene di star maneggiando un esplosivo ad alta possibilità di deflagrazione immediata – e si rivolse speranzosa al paiolo di destra.

La pergamena rosata le si posò fluttuando sulla mano e si afflosciò di colpo, come prevedendo la triste sorte di colei di cui recava il nome.

"Hermione," mormorò Minerva, e alzò uno sguardo smarrito sulla ragazza, che spalancò gli occhi, atterrita. Le due donne si guardarono ed una corrente elettrica parve passare istantaneamente tra loro.

Poi si udì la tipica voce ringhiosa.

"Io non partecipo, l'avevo già detto! E soprattutto, non con lei!"

Minerva si irrigidì. Rispettosa com'era delle regole di comportamento, l'esclamazione di Snape le era arrivata come uno schiaffo. Stava per dare una risposta tagliente quando intercettò nuovamente lo sguardo di Hermione. La ragazza era arrossita violentemente. Quel rifiuto secco, anche se forse era rivolto all'iniziativa più che alla persona, l'aveva ferita.

Minerva prese atto della cosa e pensò bene di non soffermarsi sul fatto per non ferire ulteriormente la giovane. Ma Severus non l'avrebbe passata liscia, considerò, infiammandosi di sdegno. Poi tese la mano al paiolo di destra.

"Un altro nome, per favore," chiese, sperando nell'impossibile. E infatti, entrambi i paioli sputarono fuori in contemporanea un nome maschile ed uno femminile. Per loro, la questione era risolta. Hermione Granger era destinata a Severus Snape. E non c'erano altre scelte.

...

Quella sera, Minerva andò a trovare la ragazza nella sua stanza. Hermione aveva ancora il viso arrossato e gli occhi cupi, ma sembrava molto tranquilla. Era meglio così, spiegò alla donna più anziana. Il giorno del picnic sarebbe andata a trovare i suoi genitori. Non c'era altro da dire o da fare. Punto.

Minerva se ne andò rattristata.

...

Severus Snape fu ancora più deprimente nella sua risposta. All'interrogazione serrata di Minerva, aveva incrociato le braccia e si era rifugiato in una cocciuta negazione. Lui aveva avvisato che non voleva partecipare, e Minerva lo sapeva bene. Lui era un uomo stanco e malato. Lui non voleva ascoltare le chiacchiere di una ragazzina che aveva già dovuto sopportare per anni in classe. Lui detestava essere coinvolto, perché lo era stato fin troppo. Lui voleva essere lasciato in pace.

Minerva era stata ad ascoltare, e non era riuscita a trovare niente da ribattere. Severus Snape stava perdendo un'occasione, ma lei non poteva far niente di fronte a quella cocciutaggine. I ricordi del suo passato sembravano non abbandonarlo mai, inasprendo ogni sua reazione. Tornando nelle sue stanze, la donna si augurò che col tempo qualcosa dentro di lui cambiasse… anche se, ora come ora, lo vedeva molto difficile.

In tutto questo, Neville Longbottom aveva avuto come compagna Violetta Merryweather, una piccoletta timida e lentigginosa che lo aveva salutato con un gran sorrisone, mentre Herbert Doyle era stato abbinato ad Aspasia Windgard, studiosa di Astronomia e futura assistente della professoressa Sinistra. Una gran bella ragazza bionda la cui camminata faceva letteralmente girare la testa a tutti i maschi che la incrociavano.

Minerva sospirò. Che peccato. Aveva notato la particolare insistenza di Doyle ad essere dovunque fosse Hermione, e se ne era rallegrata moltissimo. Herbert era un bravo ragazzo e Minerva aveva sperato che Hermione trovasse un degno sostituto da quando si era lasciata con Ron. Invece, Herbert era finito con Aspasia…

Oh be', ci sarebbe stata un'altra occasione.

...

La seconda occasione infatti arrivò in dicembre, sotto il nome di Festa di Fine Anno. Dato il freddo intenso della stagione invernale, era usanza tenere la tradizionale celebrazione nel caldo umido delle serre, spazi grandi abbastanza da ospitare un centinaio di persone, e piacevolmente ricchi di piante rigogliose e sgargianti. Seppur titubante, Minerva decise a quel punto di riproporre il picnic, dato il blando successo del primo tentativo. Ormai, Hermione Granger e Severus Snape sembravano aver entrambi superato quel momento imbarazzante che li aveva visti uniti da un paiolo…

Hermione proseguiva i suoi studi con tenacia e determinazione, ma senza la fissazione quasi maniacale che aveva avuto da ragazzina. I colleghi la apprezzavano molto, e non era raro vederla seduta a chiacchierare allegramente con gli altri professori o assistenti. Anche Severus stava vivendo un momento particolare. Più passava il tempo, più sembrava deciso a rientrare lentamente a far parte della scuola e dei suoi ritmi. Era sempre freddo e scostante, ma in maniera più accettabile. Soprattutto, sembrava che stesse lottando per fare pace con sé stesso prima che con gli altri. E questo, Minerva lo apprezzava molto, così come apprezzava il fatto che Severus si impegnasse con tanta efficacia nella formazione dei nuovi professori.

Dato che la sua salute non era ancora stabilizzata, dato che al suo ritorno aveva trovato Horace saldamente reinstallato sul trono di Pozioni, dato che non scoppiava dalla voglia di confrontarsi nuovamente con gli studenti neanche per Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, Severus era stato presto destinato a compiti quasi onorifici che lo tenevano occupato, gli davano modo di protestare contro il sistema e gli permettevano di non sentirsi imbarazzato per l'alto compenso che percepiva e che effettivamente era più una rendita che uno stipendio.

Gestire le nuove leve era un incarico contro il quale si era battuto con lo stesso fervore con cui ora si dedicava alla sua attuazione, e i suoi allievi, dapprima terrorizzati, adesso sembravano ricambiare cautamente questo interesse. In particolare, Neville Longbottom si faceva un vanto di farsi vedere a discorrere con il Professor Snape dopo le lezioni, quasi a compensazione di tutte le angherie che aveva dovuto subire da lui. Il fatto poi che le loro conversazioni si chiudessero tutte le volte con la stessa gelida considerazione – "Longbottom, da studente eri un incapace e da allora non sei migliorato molto, ma possiamo sempre sperare" – non sembrava turbare né chi lo diceva né chi lo sentiva.

Solo Hermione manteneva un riserbo distaccato che sconfinava con la freddezza, e di questo Minerva non poteva stupirsi. Severus la trattava sempre con un misto di alterigia e di condiscendenza estremamente irritanti, dando l'impressione di favorire tutti gli altri suoi studenti e rimarcando ogni possibile sbaglio della ragazza… per quanto Hermione sbagliasse molto, molto di rado.

Ma insomma, forse un nuovo picnic avrebbe cambiato la sgradevole esperienza che la giovane donna aveva sperimentato. Certo il paiolo le avrebbe assegnato un nuovo partner, e costui, chiunque fosse – anche se Minerva sperava seriamente in Herbert – avrebbe saputo cancellare l'odioso ricordo di quel primo rifiuto. E questo sarebbe servito di lezione anche a Severus.

Perciò, fu con immenso stupore, disappunto e ansia che Minerva, alla riunione per la Festa di Fine Anno, vide ricomparirsi tra le mani il frammento giallastro col nome di Severus e quello rosato col nome di Hermione. La donna trasse un respiro profondissimo prima di riuscire a parlare, e tutti sembrarono intuire cosa era successo.

Hermione sbiancò. La ragazza aveva le lacrime a fior di pelle, ed Herbert e Neville le si affiancarono con un istintivo gesto di amicizia, Neville stringendole affettuosamente il braccio, Herbert borbottando oscure parole a proposito del grande onore che sarebbe stato essere associato con lei in quel giorno fortunato da quello stupido paiolo imbecille che pareva purtroppo essersi monotonamente fissato sempre sulla stessa persona che invece non capiva quale grande onore fosse essere associato con lei in quel giorno fortunato. Neville gli diede un pestone sul piede per farlo smettere, mentre tutti si giravano per vedere la reazione di Snape.

Ma questa volta, fu più rapida Hermione. Nel silenzio improvviso che era creato, la sua dichiarazione esplose come un fuoco d'artificio.

"Grazie, ma declino l'onore. Non desidero costringere nessuno a sopportare la mia compagnia durante una festa, e tanto meno il professor Snape che già si è così chiaramente espresso nei miei confronti la volta scorsa."

Ciò detto, la ragazza aveva chinato leggermente la testa verso il suo mancato accompagnatore ed aveva lasciato la sala, seguita da un applauso ammirato e da sguardi ironici rivolti a Snape.

Severus era arrossito violentemente, cosa molto facile per lui dato il suo colorito pallido. Era evidente che non si era aspettato una simile reazione e che le parole di Hermione l'avevano colpito. Ma visto il carattere che aveva, si riprese immediatamente e dissimulò la sua emozione con il tono sarcastico che gli era usuale.

"Non speravo in tanto giudizio, Granger!" esclamò mentre la ragazza usciva. "Finalmente una prova di buonsenso!"

Hermione ebbe un lievissimo tremito ma non si voltò, e mantenendo il capo eretto, uscì dalla sala con calma ostentata.

In quella sventurata occasione, Neville trovò il coraggio di dichiararsi a Violetta. Da quel momento in poi, i paioli avrebbero rispettato quell'unione, ma non era questo l'importante per quei due, che tornarono dal picnic raggianti di felicità.

Per la seconda volta, Herbert fu associato ad Aspasia Windgard.

...

Quando arrivò la primavera, Minerva avrebbe voluto evitare di proporre il picnic per la terza volta, ma vi fu semplicemente costretta. Sembrava che il suo staff non vedesse l'ora di partecipare ad una nuova festa… anche se, sotto sotto, l'argomento principale erano Hermione Granger ed il suo oscuro cavaliere.

Dopo la scena di dicembre, Severus Snape sembrava aver capito di aver esagerato con la giovane allieva, e aveva ammorbidito il suo atteggiamento. Si favoleggiava che le avesse addirittura chiesto scusa, ovviamente non con un'ammissione diretta di colpevolezza, ma con una lettera di presentazione al Ministero per un incarico. I maligni aggiungevano che era tutto un tentativo per levarsela di torno, in quanto Hermione Granger sembrava destinata ad una brillante carriera politica… a differenza di Snape a cui, per qualche strana ragione, non era mai stata ventilata una simile possibilità, nonostante i meriti di guerra.

Fosse quel che fosse, i rapporti tra il cupo professore e la promettente allieva si erano lentamente capovolti. Adesso era Snape che la considerava con aria d'apprezzamento arcigno mentre Hermione leggeva le relazioni che aveva preparato. Era Snape che si fermava in classe e sembrava restarci male quando lei se ne andava coi libri sotto il braccio senza degnarlo di un'occhiata. Ed era sempre Snape che, rimbeccando un nuovo assistente in prova, si era lasciato sfuggire un paragone poco lusinghiero sulle capacità del giovane apprendista così patetiche rispetto a quelle della signorina Granger, che era indubbiamente molto irritante nelle sue risposte, ma sicuramente ben più preparata di lui.

Il tono di queste osservazioni era sempre sarcastico, tuttavia gli altri allievi avevano notato una sfumatura di rispetto in quel sarcasmo, e avevano comunicato questa impressione alla diretta interessata. Ma Hermione aveva stretto le labbra con un'aria sdegnosa che l'aveva fatta somigliare stranamente a Minerva, ed aveva seccamente commentato, "Ridicolo!"

Dopo di che, nessuno ne aveva più parlato. Quando voleva, la Granger sapeva essere raggelante quasi come Snape.

...

Così, pian piano, arrivò il giorno della lotteria di Primavera. E ancora una volta, il nome di Severus Snape venne estratto da Minerva insieme al nome di Hermione.

Snape si guardò intorno per un fugace attimo, poi si raddrizzò energicamente, incrociò le braccia e bofonchiò qualcosa sul tipo "pagare la penitenza per essersi unito a quell'esperienza delirante gestita da femmine con ormoni evidentemente destabilizzati dalla stagione imminente."

Minerva lo fissò incredula. Voleva forse dire che accettava? Non ebbe il coraggio di chiederlo ad alta voce, ma quando vide che Severus serrava le mascelle e i pugni, saettando intorno sguardi velenosi, si convinse che era un consenso e andò avanti a creare coppie, riservandosi di fare una discreta indagine subito dopo.

In serata, la preside parlò con entrambi gli interessati, e trovò Hermione cupamente sottomessa alla sua sorte e Severus ferocemente rassegnato. Tuttavia, nessuno dei due ritirò la candidatura, anche se Minerva si premurò di avvisare Hermione che avrebbe capito se un altro viaggio per andare a vedere come stavano i suoi genitori si fosse reso necessario… nonostante i signori Granger fossero in perfetta salute.

Ma Hermione era destinata ad avere un'altra delusione, se così possiamo chiamarla.

...

Il giorno previsto per il picnic, Severus Snape venne ricoverato urgentemente in infermeria per un improvviso attacco di allergia da polline. Sapendo che era una patologia di cui il paziente non aveva mai sofferto, Poppy Pomfrey si era alquanto seccata; strappata per qualche ora al picnic in compagnia del nuovo professore di Babbanologia, un tipo aitante e dalla voce virilmente seducente, la Guaritrice non vedeva l'ora di andarsi a godersi il meritato riposo ed il lauto pranzetto preparato dagli elfi, cui lei aveva chiesto specialità che non venivano mai servite al tavolo di Hogwarts. Quindi, si era rivolta a Severus con fare molto freddo, facendogli chiaramente capire che per lei era tutta una scusa.

"Ragazzo mio, almeno studiarsi bene le bugie!" gli aveva detto con tono irritato. "Mi stupisco di te, Severus! Con un'esperienza come la tua alle spalle, avrei giurato che saresti stato capace di trovare un pretesto migliore!"

Ma poi aveva osservato stupita il volto di Snape colorirsi di un'emozione molto simile al dolore: una reazione che si era cambiata subito in secca rabbia per quelle parole tanto sconsiderate che rivangavano tempi oscuri e terribili in modo così superficiale.

Poppy si era scusata. In fondo, aveva sempre avuto una grande tenerezza per quell'uomo che aveva conosciuto bambino, già provato da tanti problemi. E poi, visitandolo subito dopo, era rimasta definitivamente senza parole. Il paziente era coperto di bolle dappertutto, e non riusciva a smettere di grattarsi il naso o le braccia mentre parlava.

Tutto ciò era molto strano, riflettè la Guaritrice, improvvisamente incuriosita. E quindi, aveva esaminato bene il povero Severus, utilizzando tutti gli incantesimi diagnostici che conosceva (ed erano tanti!) e notando che non sembrava reagire quando, con gesti casuali, lei gli avvicinava fiori o erbe varie che avrebbero dovuto accentuare il disturbo.

A quel punto emise il verdetto.

"Qualunque cosa sia, non è allergia, Severus, ma comunque non è il caso di andarsene a spasso. Ti lascerò una pomata che ti aiuterà a combattere questo fastidioso prurito, ed avviserò Miss Granger che non potrai accompagnarla al picnic. Immagino che la cosa ti dispiaccia molto, ma non ti preoccupare, comunicherò io il tuo dispiacere alla signorina."

Poi, con un sorriso, Poppy si era girata, lasciandolo imbronciato a rivestirsi, e si era avviata per il corridoio, mormorando allegramente tra sé, "A conti fatti, non escluderei proprio che si tratti invece di una crisi di "panico da appuntamento". Sì, direi davvero che una certa signorina non lascia poi così indifferente il nostro Severus come lui vorrebbe farci credere…"

Però, essendo una persona fondamentalmente discreta, Poppy non rivelò questa acuta diagnosi al suo paziente, ma si affrettò a comunicarla con un gran sorriso ed una strizzata d'occhi all'incredula Minerva, appena furono rientrate entrambe dal loro meritato picnic.

Herbert Doyle tornò annunciando che lui ed Aspasia si erano fidanzati.

...

Il quarto tentativo giunse puntuale con l'arrivo della stagione estiva.

Il picnic di Mezza Estate era un momento meraviglioso per godere delle bellezze del parco e del clima straordinariamente piacevole, appositamente regolato grazie alla magia.

La festa si svolgeva subito dopo la fine della scuola, prima che i professori partissero per le loro vacanze, e quindi regnava un'atmosfera rilassata e serena, dato che non c'erano più impegni o corsi di qualsiasi tipo.

A questo punto, lo staff si era abituato agli annunci della preside e per di più, non vedeva l'ora di sapere se Severus Snape ed Hermione Granger sarebbero stati abbinati anche questa volta. Era addirittura partito un giro discreto di scommesse…

Ma Minerva non voleva più correre rischi. Era estate, il tempo era meraviglioso, e la festa doveva essere bella per tutti allo stesso modo. Inoltre, doveva dare finalmente la possibilità ad Hermione di poter avere un cavaliere, ed un cavaliere decente.

La preside risolse quindi di lasciar via libera al libero arbitrio. Così, quando tutti si accalcarono in sala grande per godersi ancora una volta lo spettacolo degli abbinamenti, Minerva dichiarò pacatamente, "Il picnic di Mezza Estate non prevede l'utilizzo della lotteria magica, ma semplicemente del buon senso e delle regole di amicizia che vigono in questa scuola. Ognuno è libero di invitare chi preferisce."

Ciò detto, la preside allargò le braccia in un gesto che sottintendeva che gli interessati potevano anche cominciare a darsi da fare. Subito, una serie di coppie ormai rodate si ricrearono gioiosamente tra loro, cercandosi e salutandosi tra richiami e frasi scherzose dei diretti interessati.

Imbarazzata, sentendosi improvvisamente sola e intimidita, Hermione osservò silenziosamente l'attività festosa che aveva coinvolto la sala con un'ondata spumeggiante e vorticosa di domande e risposte, punteggiate da sorrisi e da risate.

I suoi occhi seguirono malinconici l'alta figura di Herbert che si dirigeva senza esitazioni verso Aspasia. Un po' più in là, Violetta sorrideva felice mentre Neville le si avvicinava raggiante, ed Hermione si sentì stringere il cuore. Solo lei era rimasta sola… Abbassò la testa come ad isolarsi del tutto. Cosa ci faceva lì come una sciocca? Meglio andarsene subito!

Se solo fosse riuscita a svicolare senza farsi notare… Ma subito dopo, notò Neville e Violetta sussurrarsi frasi a voce bassissima, e dalle occhiate circospette che rivolgevano in giro, come cercando qualcuno, capì che stavano parlando di lei. Poi Hermione vide Neville discutere pacatamente con Violetta e stringerle la mano mentre la ragazza annuiva con un sorriso quieto. Quindi Neville si girò a scrutare la gente raccolta nella sala con fare determinato.

Conoscendo il suo ex-compagno di scuola da così tanti anni, Hermione capì al volo il piano che Neville e la sua ragazza avevano architettato. Quei due si stavano sacrificando per lei, e per quanto la cosa fosse così toccante da farle salire le lacrime agli occhi, Hermione decise che non poteva accettare quel sacrificio.

Così si tirò indietro, nascondendosi dietro una colonna in modo da non farsi notare da Neville, che si stava aggirando tra la folla in ansiosa ricerca di lei. Poi, appena si sentì sicura, si girò, preparandosi a lasciare la sala il più rapidamente possibile… e si irrigidì di colpo.

Severus Snape era comparso di fronte a lei, ed aveva piegato il capo in un rigido inchino.

"Miss Granger," aveva esordito con tono quasi spavaldo, "direi che questa volta sarebbe ora che qualcuno la invitasse ad un picnic."

Pensando ad un nuovo commento beffardo, Hermione aveva reagito male. Molto male.

"La prego di non importunarmi ulteriormente con il suo sarcasmo, professore. Come vede, sto andando via. Ho… ho già un altro impegno, ben più importante di questa inutile merenda."

Snape aveva alzato un sopracciglio nella sua tipica espressione ironica.

"Un altro… _impegno_, Granger?" si era informato gentilmente, con un sorriso dubbioso che a lei sembrò subito un insulto. E a quel punto, Hermione aveva lasciato libera l'amarezza che la corrodeva da tutti quei mesi.

"Capisco che per lei non possano esistere impegni più importanti della scuola. D'altra parte, non ho chiesto io di essere… di avere…"

Sentendosi improvvisamente molto infelice, la ragazza non era più riuscita a dominare le lacrime, che erano uscite copiose. Allora, irritata quasi più con sé stessa che con quell'uomo cupo e tuttavia così inaspettatamente garbato che la osservava in silenzio, Hermione gli voltò le spalle per andarsene, trovandosi invece di fronte la colonna che le era servita da schermo nel suo precedente tentativo di fuga.

Stringendo i pugni, Hermione si girò di nuovo con aria disperata, in tempo per vedersi porgere un fazzoletto da un impacciatissimo Snape.

"Andiamo, Granger, non è il caso di prendersela così. La mia era un'offerta di amicizia," bofonchiò lui, mettendosi le mani in tasca non appena lei nascose il viso nel tessuto bianco e morbido, singhiozzando angosciata.

"Io… vede, io detesto l'estate," aveva continuato Snape, sempre più imbarazzato. Alle loro spalle intanto era sbucato Neville, che si era bloccato di colpo, folgorato, ad ascoltare quello strano dialogo.

"P-però, ecco, penso che questa volta, ecco, potrei anche partecipare al picnic con lei," aveva finito Snape, estraendo le mani di tasca e rimettendocele subito dopo. Poi aveva doverosamente aggiunto, "Sempre se le fa piacere andarci con… con me."

A questo punto, Neville si era allontanato discretamente con un gran sorriso sul volto, mentre Hermione sollevava un viso incredulo, bagnato di lacrime, e guardava Snape con due occhi dapprima stupiti, poi scettici, poi speranzosi.

"Sta… sta dicendo sul serio?" aveva chiesto, stropicciandosi il naso e arrossendo vivacemente.

Snape aveva incrociato le braccia mentre piegava le labbra in quel suo strano, particolare sorriso.

"Dovrebbe saperlo. Io non scherzo mai."

...

Il picnic era cominciato, e con lui i problemi di Hermione. Essere accompagnata da Severus Snape poteva sembrare un grande onore, ma indubbiamente aveva anche creato un'atmosfera di aspettativa da parte degli altri partecipanti che risultava molto imbarazzante.

E Snape non aveva fatto nulla per migliorare la situazione, anzi!

Innanzitutto, si era presentato vestito cupamente di nero; aveva addirittura portato il mantello perchè, come aveva spiegato cerimoniosamente, avrebbero potuto usarlo come coperta per sedersi… oppure come tovaglia. Hermione, che era arrivata con un bel cestino pieno di squisitezze elfiche, si era sentita morire all'idea di pranzare su un tale drappo funebre. Quindi, aveva ringraziato con un sorriso pallido e aveva mostrato la classica tovaglia a quadrettoni inclusa nel cesto, con tovaglioli in tinta. Un esercito di tovaglioli.

Severus ci era rimasto male, e aveva infilato le mani in tasca borbottando qualcosa, mentre il viso gli si faceva di fiamma. La cosa aveva intenerito Hermione, che si era resa conto di quanto quel benedett'uomo fosse a digiuno degli usi e costumi dei normali esseri umani. Perciò, gli aveva sorriso di nuovo con aria affettuosa, e lo aveva preso sottobraccio, trascinandolo in cortile.

Errore.

La folla degli "altri" era in attesa di questa uscita. Tutti fingevano ovviamente di essersi attardati a controllare le sporte, i tavoli, o gli altri eventuali ammennicoli che si supponeva dovessero essere trasportati in giro per il parco.

Così, come li videro apparire sul portone del castello, scoppiò un applauso spontaneo, condito di fischi e congratulazioni. Snape si fece molto pallido. Hermione invece, per qualche strano motivo, si sentì infuriare.

"Lasciali perdere, Severus!" dichiarò sdegnosamente, senza neanche accorgersi di essere passata al tu col suo professore. "Sono solo un branco di imbecilli."

E mentre attraversava il cortile a braccetto con lui con aria feroce, non si rese conto di aver incluso in tale poco gratificante qualifica anche i suoi migliori amici.

...

La passeggiata per arrivare al luogo scelto per il loro picnic – un angolo remoto di parco, sperduto in una valletta lontanissima – richiese tutta la pazienza e la determinazione di Hermione per non concludersi in un disastro.

Severus sembrava muto. Dopo le prime osservazioni nel suo classico tono sarcastico – aveva ancora le guance infuocate per l'accoglienza divertita dei colleghi – aveva smesso di parlare se non per dare indicazioni del tipo, "Stiamo quasi per arrivare" oppure "Non manca poi molto."

Dopo quasi un'ora di attraversamento di prati splendidi e radure erbose meravigliosamente isolate e piacevolmente fresche, tutte perfettamente adatte allo scopo e ben lontane da eventuali compagnie umane, Hermione stava cominciando a mordere il freno. A differenza degli altri, Severus non aveva portato né tavoli né sedie, e la ragazza si chiedeva se per caso li avesse rimpiccioliti e se li tenesse in tasca. Lei invece reggeva doverosamente il suo cestino, che aveva ovviamente reso leggero con un incantesimo, ma si sentiva alquanto fuori posto.

Non riusciva a trovare un argomento di conversazione che durasse più di qualche secondo. I suoi tentativi venivano rintuzzati da risposte che tagliavano ogni possibilità di proseguire un dialogo. In compenso, Severus la guardava spesso. Ogni volta che Hermione alzava la testa – lui era molto più alto di lei – lo scopriva intento a fissarla. Ovviamente, Severus girava subito gli occhi per dare l'idea che l'essersi incrociati con lo sguardo fosse solo un fatto casuale.

Insomma, Hermione cominciava a pentirsi di aver accolto quell'invito. Cosa le era saltato in mente? Si era sentita così soddisfatta per essere stata finalmente accettata dal Professor Snape che non aveva riflettuto a quanto poco avessero effettivamente in comune… a parte un immenso amore per tutta una serie di cose che con la vita pratica avevano poco a che fare. Si poteva parlare dell'ultima edizione del libro "De Magicis Potionibus atque Remediis" ad un picnic o sarebbe sembrato noioso? Qualcosa le diceva che il cupo soggetto che le camminava silenziosamente accanto non avrebbe gradito nemmeno quell'argomento.

...

Ma quando finalmente arrivarono al luogo che lui aveva scelto, Hermione sentì rinascerle dentro la fiducia. Il posto era semplicemente bellissimo. Una valletta tranquilla, piena di fiori e piante fronzute, con miriadi di piccole creature all'opera che non sembravano minimamente disturbate dalla loro presenza.

La ragazza sgranò gli occhi quando vide uno scoiattolino grigio correre festante incontro al professore. Severus sorrise, il primo vero sorriso da quella mattinata strampalata, e si chinò ad offrire una ghianda che aveva tolto di tasca. Immediatamente, furono circondati da una piccola banda di scoiattoli che si aggrappavano alle loro vesti, tirandole in ansiosa e fiduciosa attesa di altro cibo.

"Ma… ma sono troppo carini!" esclamò Hermione chinandosi per accarezzarne uno che, invece, schivò subito la mano scesa a toccarlo e ne approfittò per arrampicarsi sui vestiti della ragazza con i tipici movimenti scattanti della sua razza. L'animaletto tuffò avidamente il musetto nelle sue tasche per poi ritirarlo con espressione indignata. Non c'era nulla!

Con aria felice, Snape le offrì allora una manciata di ghiande da distribuire, ed Hermione posò a terra il cestino, che venne immediatamente ispezionato dagli altri scoiattoli e poi abbandonato a sé stesso, dato che era ermeticamente chiuso. La ragazza si accovacciò per essere più vicina alle bestiole e cominciò ad offrire cibo. In pochi attimi, gli scoiattoli si presero tutto il bottino, sfiorandole delicatamente le dita con le loro zampette agili. Quindi, il gruppetto sciamò frettolosamente verso gli alberi ed Hermione si rialzò, guardando stupita Snape.

"Ma lei… lei lo sapeva?" chiese, non sapendo come esprimere le tante domande e sensazioni che le si accavallavano dentro.

"Siamo amici da tanti anni," lui le rispose con aria imbarazzata, per poi aggiungere, arrossendo lievemente, "Credevo che ormai ci dessimo del tu."

...

Hermione cercò un posto per stendere la tovaglia e sedersi per terra. Aveva il cervello pieno di pensieri che si rincorrevano frenetici come gli scoiattolini che la seguivano arrampicandosi sui rami intorno alla radura, evidentemente speranzosi di ricevere altro cibo.

Insomma, che le stava capitando? Era andata ad un picnic con Snape, ma cosa si era davvero aspettata da quell'occasione?

Era tutto così strano…

Inaspettato, ecco.

Ma bello.

...

Sempre immersa nei suoi pensieri, Hermione aprì il cestino, provocando un gioioso sussulto negli scoiattoli in attesa, quindi estrasse la tovaglia facendoli squittire disgustati. E poi si ritrovò Severus accanto.

"C'è un posto perfetto per sedersi," le disse, guardandosi le scarpe.

"Benissimo," rispose lei con un sorriso. "Dov'è?"

Lui la guidò verso uno spiazzo dove si trovavano i ceppi tagliati di alcuni alberi, possenti strutture lignee che sembravano essere state preparate apposta per loro. Sulla più grande, Hermione distese la tovaglia e cominciò a tirare fuori i piatti. Uno scoiattolo più ardito si arrampicò sul ceppo per dare un'occhiata veloce e poi si dileguò in un attimo.

In pochi momenti, il cestino fu svuotato, i cibi disposti e le bottiglie rugiadose di freschezza stappate. Lì cominciava la parte più difficile per la ragazza. Che fare? Cosa dire? Guardò Severus e vide che si era seduto e le sorrideva.

"Sembra tutto molto buono. Vogliamo cominciare?" le chiese gentilmente.

Hermione scoprì che la camminata le aveva messo un gran appetito.

...

Indubbiamente, fuori scuola come conversatore non era un granchè. Sembrava perdere molto spesso il filo del discorso. Aveva l'aria di star pensando a tutt'altro. Fu solo quando lei parlò del nuovo libro di pozioni che parve rianimarsi e si lanciò in una complessa descrizione di tecniche e ingredienti. Hermione tenne il sorriso incollato sulle labbra, ma dentro di sé disperava di nuovo. Mamma mia, incredibile come quell'argomento, di solito così affascinante, oggi la stava annoiando terribilmente! Comunque era colpa sua. Cosa si era aspettata da uno come Severus Snape? Davvero pensava che avrebbero parlato di… Suvvia, ma di che cosa?!

E invece, un attimo dopo, Severus la sorprese di nuovo. Prima, nella sua variegata esposizione di commenti su quel dannato libro di pozioni, aveva accuratamente evitato di rivolgersi direttamente a lei, mantenendo tutto su un piano molto informale. Adesso però sembrava volersi riappropriare di quell'intimità che aveva suggerito al loro arrivo.

"Hermione, ti piacerebbe fare una passeggiata tra i fiori?"

Lei lo aveva fissato stupita da quel cambio improvviso. Un secondo prima, stava parlando dei metodi migliori per spellare le salamandre cornute; ora, di punto in bianco, le offriva la più classica delle richieste romantiche.

Destabilizzante, ecco.

Destabilizzante e tanto tenero.

Hermione accettò immediatamente e lo osservò alzarsi mentre l'eccitazione gli coloriva le guance. Sembrava improvvisamente più vivo, più giovane e felice. Incredibilmente felice per la risposta che lei gli aveva dato.

Così, Hermione si ritrovò a camminargli accanto mentre lui descriveva come avesse trovato quel posto tanti anni prima, da studente, e le spiegava che amava gli scoiattoli perchè aveva sempre avuto una passione per gli animali, ma sua madre non gli aveva mai permesso di tenerne neanche uno. Suo padre poi non ne parliamo. Quando era arrivato il gufo da Hogwarts, aveva rischiato di finire in pentola...

Improvvisamente, Severus Snape assumeva contorni sempre più definiti e umani. Non era più il gelido professore di Pozioni, la spia impassibile, l'esecutore freddamente determinato di Dumbledore, ma tornava ad essere il ragazzo che era stato per così poco tempo.

Quando cominciò a raccontarle della volta che era caduto nel lago mentre cercava di catturare la piovra gigante a seguito di una scommessa, Hermione ascoltò attenta e divertita. E quando Severus scoppiò a ridere, ricordando la faccia che aveva fatto Poppy al vederlo tornare bagnato fradicio e coperto di limo lacustre, Hermione rise con lui e non si accorse che gli stava tenendo la mano ormai da mezz'ora.

...

Il picnic stava arrivando al termine. Il sole stava calando, ma Hermione e Severus avevano improvvisamente scoperto di avere una moltitudine di argomenti di cui parlare. Severus in particolare era diventato molto loquace, anche se a volte si interrompeva e la guardava ansiosamente, scusandosi per averla probabilmente, anzi sicuramente, annoiata.

Hermione sorrideva e lo rassicurava, e lui ripartiva con nuove parole e nuovo entusiasmo. Una giornata davvero gioiosa, considerando gli auspici con cui era iniziata.

Ma purtroppo sì, ormai era tardi, e dovevano rientrare. Li aspettava una lunga passeggiata di ritorno, tuttavia Hermione non era preoccupata della fatica che le avrebbe richiesto. Invece era felice di pensare che quel lungo tratto di strada le avrebbe consentito di prolungare ancora il piacere che provava a stare con lui. Dopo, sarebbero stati separati. Hogwarts avrebbe chiuso per le vacanze e forse non si sarebbero visti fino a settembre. La ragazza si perse nei suoi pensieri, fantasticando sulla possibilità di incontrarsi anche fuori di scuola, magari per valutare una partita di occhi di scarabeo o per gustarsi un gelato a Diagon Alley…

La voce di Severus la risvegliò. Stava tornando verso di lei e le indicava nuovamente i fiori che stavano cominciando a chiudersi ed esalavano un tenue profumo, inebriati dal sole e dalla sera in arrivo. Ma lui, molto maschilmente, si preoccupava solo di quello che il loro richiudersi implicava.

"E' ora di tornare. Vedi, i fiori si stanno preparando per la notte."

Era un'immagine molto dolce, e lei fissò quella splendida radura pensando che l'avrebbe ricordata per sempre come uno dei posti più belli della sua vita. E molto femminilmente, a differenza di Severus, volle portar via un ricordo. O forse, inconsciamente, volle provare ad esercitare il suo potere su di lui.

"Sono bellissimi!" disse quindi con voce sognante. "Mi piacerebbe tanto averne qualcuno come ricordo."

Severus si illuminò. "Se non è che questo!" disse con virile possanza nella voce. "Guarda, te li prendo subito!"

E si avviò verso uno splendido gruppo di boccioli rosati. Con mano esperta, selezionò i più belli ed eleganti e li recise, radunandoli in un mazzo. Quindi si girò verso di lei, alzando i fiori che aveva scelto in modo da offrirli alla sua approvazione.

Fu così che non vide l'ape nascosta in una corolla finchè non gli piantò il pungiglione nel naso.

**Tre anni dopo  
**

Hermione Granger-Snape si rigirò sotto le lenzuola e guardò teneramente suo marito, che dormiva placidamente accanto a lei. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che quella giornata in campagna sarebbe riuscita a farle cambiare idea così completamente su Severus Snape. E invece, eccoli lì, a festeggiare il loro primo anno di matrimonio proprio nel giorno destinato ormai per tradizione al picnic estivo.

"_Se non ci fosse stata quella meravigliosa, perfida ape…",_ pensò Hermione con un sorriso, e per l'ennesima volta lasciò fluire i ricordi, rivivendo di nuovo la scena nella sua mente.

_La puntura era stata particolarmente dolorosa, dato che l'odiosa bestiaccia aveva scelto proprio la punta del naso di Severus per il suo assalto. Colto così dolorosamente di sorpresa, il mago aveva reagito d'istinto, lasciando cadere i fiori a terra e portando le mani al viso con un'esclamazione di dolore. Il naso invece aveva reagito come si supponeva che facesse ogni naso debitamente punto, cioè gonfiandosi ed arrossandosi con stupefacente prontezza._

_Imbarazzato per l'incidente e per le proporzioni che stava così rapidamente assumendo il più considerevole connotato della sua faccia, Severus aveva inconsciamente cercato rifugio nell'atteggiamento sdegnoso che gli veniva spontaneo. Si era irrigidito, e le sue labbra avevano ripreso la piega amara che quel gioioso pomeriggio era riuscito a cancellare. Poi aveva cercato di nascondere con la mano il gonfiore che gli alterava le fattezze, guardando Hermione con l'aria sconfitta di chi si aspetta di essere preso in giro. E infine, aveva detto tristemente ai fiori sparpagliati ai suoi piedi, "Scusa. Ho rovinato tutto."_

_Hermione aveva sorriso e si era avvicinata. _

"_Lascia che ti dia un'occhiata," aveva proposto. E con gentilezza, gli aveva scostato la mano, sfiorandogli delicatamente il naso._

_Severus si era come paralizzato, e lei aveva proseguito col suo consueto tono tranquillo, nonostante il cuore le galoppasse come un cavallo da corsa, "Sai, penso di conoscere il rimedio adatto."_

"_D-davvero?" aveva risposto lui, chiudendo gli occhi._

"_Certo. Di solito funziona sempre," lo aveva rassicurato Hermione. E con un sorriso birichino, gli aveva posato un bacio gentile sulla punta del naso. Severus aveva inspirato bruscamente, riaprendo gli occhi con aria stupefatta._

"_Ti fa ancora male?" gli aveva chiesto Hermione, guardandolo con tenerezza. "Perché allora forse è meglio… riprovare." _

_Quando avevano smesso di baciarsi, il cielo stava tingendosi del cupo colore della notte, e gli scoiattoli erano tornati al sicuro nelle loro tane ormai da un pezzo._

_Perciò, giustificare il loro ritardo era stato un po' complicato, soprattutto perché, ritenendo che fosse accaduta una disgrazia, Minerva stava per scatenare una battuta di caccia ai dispersi. E anche se gli scomparsi erano rientrati sani e salvi per il rotto della cuffia, non vedeva l'ora di dar sfogo alla sua preoccupazione bistrattandoli come si meritavano._

_Ma era bastata un'occhiata alle loro facce trasognate ed ai fiori che Severus brandiva ancora come un trofeo per farle capire quel che era successo, senza bisogno di inutili parole. Il cerchio dei colleghi con torce e bacchette sguainate, già pronti a partire alla loro ricerca, si era allargato in rispettoso silenzio, ed Hermione e Severus l'avevano attraversato senza vedere o sentire altro che la loro immensa felicità._

Risvegliandosi da quei ricordi meravigliosi, la giovane donna si incantò di nuovo a contemplare il profilo aspro ed irregolare dell'uomo di cui ormai condivideva la vita. Non avrebbe mai potuto vedere niente di più bello, decise, e si chinò a baciare affettuosamente il naso che spiccava su quel volto angoloso.

Pur essendo ancora addormentato, Severus istintivamente si ritrasse – faceva ancora fatica ad accettare la tenerezza della moglie per quella che lui considerava la parte più brutta della sua già poco attraente fisionomia. Poi però aprì gli occhi e considerò il mondo e la sua donna con un'aria di felicità incredula, come se ancora non credesse al dono che gli aveva fatto il destino.

Hermione gli sorrise.

"Dormito bene?" gli chiese, accarezzandogli i capelli mentre Severus cercava inutilmente di assumere un'espressione offesa.

"Benissimo," rispose lui, lasciando perdere quella commedia e passando invece al tono affettuoso che usava solo con sua moglie. "Ma perché sorridi così? Cosa mi stai nascondendo?"

"Sai," disse Hermione con voce ingannevolmente seria, "pensavo che oggi è nostro anniversario, ma Minerva continua a scegliere questo giorno per il picnic. Mi chiedevo se la cosa non ti stesse dando fastidio."

"Io? Io ne sono entusiasta," rispose Severus, guardandola con un'espressione che diede un brivido di gioiosa aspettativa alla giovane donna. Ma Hermione non poteva rinunciare così facilmente a stuzzicarlo.

"Davvero?" chiese con un sorriso sbarazzino. "Credevo che tu detestassi l'estate…"

"Penso di essermi sempre espresso male," disse Severus e attirò Hermione a sé, stringendola fra le braccia e baciandola fino a che non fu costretto a prendere nuovamente respiro.

"In effetti," confermò, ansimando prima di ricominciare a baciarla ancora, "l'estate è sempre stata la stagione che preferisco."


End file.
